


The Mirror

by Mai_Mai1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, the mirror of erised - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Draco decides to come back to Hogwarts for a fresh start and is wandering the halls when he comes upon a girl crying into The Mirror of Erised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back online after months of taking a break and focusing on my school work. I have many stories coming up for you that I hope you will like. For now, I hope you know that I do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is this account. Thanks guys!

Draco:

After the war, I never really put any thought in going back to Hogwarts, I just went purely on the need to finish my education. But soon after I arrived, I took notice in a certain girl, a book worm. Both of her friends had not returned to the school and I found her on most days alone and in need of social activity. But she just stayed away from everyone. She was breath taking, really. Her brown curls that had once been a bushy mess in our younger years was now slicked out and full of bounce. Her smile, though rarely seen anymore, was a thing of beauty that was beyond compare and now, here I stood, hiding behind a tall pillar as I listen to her cry into the great mirror of Erised.

"Why is it every time, all I see is you? Why does it have to be you?" She sobs. My heart goes out to her as I listen. "Why is it that I find myself staring at you? Hoping that my own desires will change and you wouldn't be looking back at me?! Every time I come here, you stand there with that little girl on your hip and a grin on your face! I can never have you! So why must you torture me?" I looked around to see her crying and looking at her reflection and whatever she was seeing. I was about to come out to comfort her in any way possible when I heard something specific that made me freeze. "Why are you always looking back at me in that mirror, Draco? Why is it that the little girl calls you daddy and then points at me? Why do I always see an older me standing next to you?" my heart soared, I was the one she saw. I stepped out and looked into the mirror from afar, she being too busy crying to see me. I nearly gasped at what I saw. I saw myself standing in a male wedding uniform with Hermione in a wedding dress next to me. I quirk a brow to see the scene change. Now I'm standing next to her, kissing her. A little girl with Blonde hair runs into the reflection and I pick her up, listening to her giggle. I hear a gasp and look to see Hermione looking back at me."How long have you been standing there?" she asked in a low tone, her voice breaking in several places.

"Long enough." I tell her, coming closer. She lets out a few more sobs.

"Go ahead, tell me how I'm disgusting and horrible and my dreams will never be true." my brow furrowed and I bent down to her level on the ground.

"I would never say that, Hermione. I'm happy that you see me in the Mirror, because when I look into it, all I see is you." she scoffed.

"yeah, sure. Who could ever love a mudblood?" I enveloped her in my arms.

"I would. I'd love you to the moon and back. You're all I see when I look in the mirror, Hermione. I love you. I want you to be with me forever. Don't ever call yourself that wretched name. Blood is blood, no differences. You are beautiful and kind and headstrong. You're smarter than I even! I’m only second in class, but you. You're first. You always have been and always will be." she sniffed and let me hold her. She stayed like that in my arms for what seemed like forever.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked, her voice finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, always." she looked up at me and I couldn't resist any longer, I kissed her. Her sweet lips collided with mine and I knew I was where I was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I have been writing many Harry Potter ship stories and would love to hear from you! Go ahead! Review and suggest, just be nice.


End file.
